I didn't want this!
by COTT FAN
Summary: When Edward and Bella begin dating, everything's perfect that is until James, Laurent and Victoria come along and ruin everything.


**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Edward Cullen.

Bella wasn't sure if she could handle this, starting a new semester, in a new school, with new friends, well hopefully with new friends, since she had left all her old friends back in Phoenix, Bella sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had chosen to wear a pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, with a V-neck, and a pair of flat shoes, probably not the best idea in a place like Forks Washington since it rained every day, so her feet would get wet, but she didn't really have any other shoes to wear since all her shoes were back in Phoenix, it looked as if she would have to go shopping for some running shoes and rain boots, but that would have to wait since she was going to be late for school if she didn't leave right now.

Walking down the stairs and glancing in the kitchen, she discovered that her father, Charlie, had already left for work, which meant that she couldn't even ask him for a ride. _"Perfect" _Bella thought as she walked to the door, stopping to grab an umbrella so she wouldn't be completely soaked by the time she made the walk to Forks High School. When Bella walked out of the house she gasped at the coldness, she was used to seventy- eighty sometimes even ninety degree heat, and here it was probably thirty degrees, huge temperature change, hopefully the coldness, and wetness wouldn't cause her to get sick.

Bella wished that she had a car, since the rain was really cold, she had probably only walked about a mile, which meant she had five miles to go before she would reach the school, of course her Dad just had to live on the other side of town, and work early in the morning leaving her without a ride, but Bella couldn't blame her Dad, he was the police chief, and he worked really hard to make sure that the town was safe, even though Forks wasn't the most dangerous town in the States, her Dad did still put his life on the line every day, and never took a day off, even when he was sick.

"Hey would you like a ride?" Came a voice from beside her causing Bella to nearly loose her balance, on her own two feet, she turned to face the voice and felt her jaw drop, sitting in a silver Volvo was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, he had pale skin, bronze hair, and eyes, and the whitest teeth she had ever seen. "Um would you like a ride?" He asked again raising an eyebrow in amusement, Bella realized that she was staring at him, and looked away embarrassed, as much as she would love a ride she couldn't accept one from a complete stranger.

"No thanks, I'm OK walking." Bella said taking a step away from the car, but as she did she lost her footing and fell on her back, gasping she sat up embarrassed, Bella gasped again when she noticed the mysterious boy was kneeling down beside her, "_when had he gotten out of his car?" _Bella asked herself.

"Are you OK?" He asked, and Bella could see that he was fighting back laughter, "_wow this guy's kind of mean"_ Bella thought as she began standing up, the boy offered her his hand but she ignored it.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He asked again, "it's nice and warm inside the car." He said smiling, Bella forced herself to look away (with great difficulty), she didn't want to embarrass herself by staring at him again.

"No thanks I'm good." She said beginning to walk again, she could feel his eyes on her, and she resisted the urge to turn around, praying that she fall again until she was out of his sight.

Edward watched as this strange girl disappeared from site, why had he had the sudden urge to pull over and ask her if she wanted a ride. If she had have been anyone else he would have driven by her and not even thought twice about it, what made her so special? Well one thing that made her special was that he couldn't read her mind, and that scared him a bit, whenever somebody new came to the school Edward always read their minds to make sure that they weren't thinking that him and the rest of his family were supernatural, or something, even if they had the slightest inkling, Edward could warn the family and they would move before anything happened, they would just always use the excuse that his father, Carlisle had gotten a new job in a town far away, so that they wouldn't raise suspicion.

From off in the distance he could hear his sister, Rosalie, screaming in his head for him to get to school, apparently Alice, his other sister, had had a vision of the girl, whose name was Bella, well Isabella but she liked Bella, _"what a beautiful name" _Edward thought to himself smiling.

"_Edward! Hurry up and get to the school, so I can yell at you about asking a mortal for a ride!" _Edward laughed to himself as Rosalie screamed to him through her mind again, she was really mad, and when Rosalie got mad, everyone suffered and Edward couldn't do that to his other siblings, Running to his open door, at a human speed in case anyone was looking; he jumped in and drove off.

When Bella made it to the school she was cold, and her back was sore, maybe she should have accepted the ride from that strange boy, but then again what would have happened if she had accepted a ride and then he kidnapped her, or worse? Bella sighed as she walked to the front door of the high school, and into the principal's office, receiving her schedule she quickly looked it over, but she was sure that she would have to look at it again, since she would forget it, as she walked out of the class she walked into a boy who she hadn't seen standing there, Bella looked up from her schedule embarrassed, the boy turned to face her, he had a slight baby face, and gorgeous blue eyes, his hair was spiked, and it looked like he may work out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She said, her cheeks burning.

"Don't worry about it." The boy said smiling, Bella nodded and was about to walk away.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" He asked, Bella turned to face him, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh yeah I am."

"I'm Mike Newton." He said offering her his hand.

"Hi." Bella said taking it.

"So, where's your first class?" He asked sounding awfully hopeful.

"Uh Biology." Bella said from memory.

"Really?" Mike said smiling, "that's my first class too, come on I'll walk you to it." He said offering Bella his hand which Bella took, reluctantly, she didn't want a relationship right now, but judging by the grin on Mike's face and the way he was holding her hand Mike did, she would have to let him down gently so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

As Mike lead Bella into the Biology class room, she couldn't help but notice that people were staring at her, either because Mike was holding her hand, or because she was new, either way she hated being the centre of attention. Doing her best to ignore the stares Bella walked to her seat, which no one was sitting in the seat next to hers, maybe that meant that she didn't have to sit beside anybody, at the moment she hoped so, since she didn't want to be asked a million questions, unfortunately a minute later the door opened and Bella couldn't believe her eyes, the guy from earlier, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, walked in the room, he looked at her, smiling before walking to the empty chair beside her, Bella silently cursed she didn't want to sit beside this guy.

"Hello, again." He said sitting down, Bella smiled.

"Hi."

"I never got a chance to introduce myself this morning, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said flashing her a dazzling smile, Bella stared at him awe stricken, was this guy even human? She had never been so mesmerized by a guy before.

"Uh I'm Bella." She said looking away embarrassed, she heard Edward chuckle.

"So where are you from?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

Bella looked at him before looking back down at her paper, pretending to write something down, this was the question that she had hoped people wouldn't ask her, being from Phoenix, she should be tan like everyone else there, but she never tanned, she was as white as the snow, but she was almost certain that there was some red in her cheeks since she could feel herself blush.

"Um, I'm from Phoenix." Bella said quietly, she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself right now, since she could still feel some people's eyes on her, "_being the new kid sucks" _Bella thought to herself.

"Huh, I never would have guessed that." Edward said, his voice didn't hold a hint of laughter, or sarcasm, something Bella wasn't expecting, she looked at him confused.

"What?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"How come you're not laughing at me?" Bella asked, her voice a tad ruder than she intended, luckily Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Why would I laugh?" Edward asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Being from Phoenix, I should be tanned and I'm as pale as pale can be." Bella said feeling embarrassed, she looked away when Edward smirked.

"And now you're laughing at me, wow I'm stupid." Bella said shaking her head, looking down at the piece of paper in front of her, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I'm not laughing at you." Edward said, his voice held some sorrow in it, maybe he didn't mean to laugh at her. Bella sighed still not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Bella, I've met people from Florida, even Mexico who are just as pale as you, and they've pretty much lived in those places for all of their lives, some people just don't tan." Bella looked at Edward a little shocked, he was the first person who didn't make fun of her for being so pale, but then again judging by how pale he was, he must get made fun of all the time. Bella looked at Edward smiling.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Edward said smiling.

Not a minute later their teacher walked in, Bella was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, all she could think about was the boy sitting next to her, Edward Cullen, he was so different than every other guy she had ever met… but at the same time there was something strange about him, he was out of this world beautiful, his voice was so soft, but still masculine, and he was pale, even more so than her, more so than any human on earth…

"Bella, do you want to have lunch with me and my family today?" Edward whispered to her.

Bella was surprised; he had family in the school? Were they all as pale and as beautiful as him? And what would happen if they didn't like her? But then again she needed some friends, and Mike was being a little too pushy for her taste, maybe Edward and her could be best friends.

"I'd love to." Bella said smiling.

**End Chapter 1, sorry if this chapter was boring, the next couple will probably be a little boring, but the story will pick up. Please review.**


End file.
